Liquid crystalline polymers (LCPSs) have become important items of commerce, being useful as molding resins and in films for general purpose use, and more specifically in the automotive, electrical and electronic industries. In many of these uses fire or flame retardence, or resistance of varying degrees, is required of the polymers. Methods to make polymers in general, and LCPs in particular, more flame retardant are constantly being sought. Such methods are especially valuable when they do not significantly degrade the other important properties of the LCP and/or create other problems, such as general more toxic smoke during exposure to fire.
Japanese Patent application Publication 6-57117, published Mar. 1, 1994 (Sumitomo Chemical Company) describes the use of zeolites as fillers in LCPs for reducing the amount of volatiles when the LCPs are heated. No mention is made of flame or fire retardance.